


Happy New Year

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Years, Team as Family, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Bucky and Tony prepare to meet the team for the holiday festivities.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2019





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Made for TSB Flash Bingo: 008 - New Year

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"Hey, sweetheart, are you ready?" Bucky's voice called from behind where Tony was sitting. 

"Yeah, one minute," Tony replied, hopping up and walking over to grab his coat. He wasn't all too excited about the cold air that would soon be chilling his skin, but he  _ was _ excited to go watch the ball drop and see the fireworks with Bucky.

This would be their first New Years as a couple, after all; and Bucky had already treated him to a wonderful dinner, the next thing on their list was to go out and enjoy the festivities. The rest of the team were already out galavanting through the street doing God knows what; wreaking havoc he's sure. 

"Alright, I'm ready to rock and roll, Buckercup," Tony chimed, practically skipping over to his lover. 

A warm chuckle escaped Bucky's lips and he smiled fondly at Tony before leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Glad to hear it, starshine. Now let's get outta here, everyone else is waitin' on us, and Steve might actually cry if we miss the ball drop, the punk." 

"Yeah, yeah, Capsicle is sensitive," Tony snarked, "But he  _ had _ to leave before us, it was the only way." 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because… age before beauty, that's why!" Tony said with a wink and a grin. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh and shook his head, smiling at Tony adoringly, "You know, I am technically older than him, right?" 

"Semantics, semantics; you're far prettier anyways," Tony said with a wave of his hands, "Okay, let's go. Time to freeze, I love to freeze, being cold is my favourite past time." 

Tony didn't wait for Bucky's response and headed for the door knowing the man would follow. 

"Drama queen," Bucky uttered with a snort, catching up to Tony and accompanying him to the car that was waiting for them outside. 

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

**Author's Note:**

> There's a moodboard that went with it on Dumblr, check it here
> 
> https://trashcanakin.tumblr.com/post/189678620138/made-for-tonystarkbingo-flash-008-new


End file.
